


Crash

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Crash' details what, in my head, happened after 'The Beach'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

The sea had grown rough. Mai stood in the dark and peered out beyond the sheltered bay, out to where the white-capped waves raged. Even the water of the bay stirred and moved more than usual. Above, dark storm clouds gathered in thick masses and gusts of wind whipped her long ebony hair about.

She hadn't been able to sleep in that tiny room, in that tiny house, next to a contentedly snoring Ty Lee. The day had been a strange one filled with strange and powerful emotions. Zuko had behaved like a jealous idiot and his childish rage had enraged her in turn. She understood his anger, though, at least part of it. Home wasn't what he remembered. Whatever idealized image or fantasies he had harbored about his return had been smashed cruelly into tiny bits. The prince was torn and conflicted, bothered by guilt and unsure of his place in the world. But still, he had acted like an idiot and though she had forgiven him and they had kissed, she still felt raw.

She hoped that a walk under the night sky, the crowds of children and parents and rowdy teens gone, might help. With a sigh, Mai turned away from the water and continued to walk, staring down at her bare feet and the indentations they made in the soft, black sand. After awhile, she came to the bay's edge, found a water slippery rock and perched herself there. When the rain began to fall, Mai didn't move. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

"Maybe I'll stay here all night," she mused.

The young woman couldn't seem to summon the energy needed to walk back and her desire to sleep had left. She was wide awake anyway and alert; every sound seemed to have an unearthly clarity. Mai turned to look when she sensed someone approaching from down the beach. It was Zuko, looking as windswept as _she_ must.

"I got up from bed and checked in your room. When I didn't see you there, or anywhere else in the house, I got worried." He carried an umbrella in one hand and handed it to Mai."Here, but I guess you're already soaked."

"You didn't have to look for me; I'm fine. And I came out here to be alone." The words sounded harsher than she had intended and once she caught Zuko's crestfallen look, Mai felt bad.

She took the proffered umbrella, letting her fingers glide over his. The touch was electric and Mai shuddered at the sensations that coursed through her body.

"Guess it's too windy," the prince shrugged as he watched the umbrella get battered by gust after gust, finally turning inside out.

Mai set it down on the sand. "Yeah, I guess."

"Can I sit?" Zuko edged closer to Mai. Warmth came off him in waves and it was enticing.

She didn't reply, but moved over enough to give him room. Zuko sat. He wanted to snake his arm around her waist and pull her close but couldn't quite read her. She was difficult to read at the _best_ of times. She looked mildly irritated and then unleashed a sigh so very typical of her. But Mai rested her head on Zuko's shoulder anyway and felt instantly better.

"You can touch me," she stated, a peace offering of sorts, though they were not really at war.

Relieved, Zuko _did_ wrap his arm around her and pull her in snug against his body. He upped his heat and Mai began to feel cozy despite the rain and the hair that was plastered to her head. She imagined that she looked more like a bedraggled stray dog than a noblewoman. Lifting her head she peeked at Zuko. He was her stray dog partner; hair matted down and light clothes clinging to his well muscled, but slight frame. Another rush of heat made its way through her body and suddenly she wanted Zuko to touch her everywhere.

"What is it?" he asked, intuiting a change in Mai.

No words were adequate, so she kissed him instead, full on the mouth. His lips ignited hers and he seemed to breathe heat into her body, warming her from the inside out.

"Oh," she murmured when they finally broke apart.

"Oh," Zuko echoed.

They kissed again, oblivious now to the weather and the sound of the waves. Once _that_ kiss was over, Mai stood up, grabbed Zuko's hand and yanked hard. He was beside her now, and they both stood in the downpour, Zuko uncertain, Mai never more certain in her life.

"Down," she ordered and gave him a push.

Obediently, he lay on the sand, and Mai covered his body with hers. Their movements became frantic, almost violent, Zuko nipping at Mai's neck, leaving bruises, Mai biting his lips, drawing blood. She rubbed herself against his hardness, any voices in her head that might have spoken about propriety and decency long since drowned out by the one, clamoring voice that shouted…'I want this, I need this, I deserve this and I WILL have it.'

She began to tear at Zuko's clothing, desperate to remove the final barrier between them. The material clung to him, wet on wet, and resisted her efforts. Mai's fingers grew rougher, finally pulling out a sharp blade and ending the struggle. The prince was wide-eyed and silent, admiring the form above him, willingly surrendering himself to her need and her want. For it was _his_ need and _his_ want also.

Mai felt no shame or embarrassment as she untied the gold sash that held her loose tunic in place. She tossed it aside and then wriggled out of the offending garment. She hadn't bothered to put her bindings back on before sneaking out of the beach house. So her breasts were bare, nipples hard from both the cold _and_ her excitement. Zuko reached up to touch, caressing them gently, letting some of his natural firebender warmth touch her skin as well.

She felt glorious under his fingers and the breathy moans that came from her mouth increased his own aching hardness. He tugged urgently at the drawstring of her pants, letting Mai know exactly what he desired. She didn't want to surrender his touch, and groaned her displeasure as she stood quickly, yanking down pants and flimsy underwear before straddling Zuko again.

Now there was nothing but flesh against flesh, skin against skin, lips against lips, as the rain continued and the waves lapped hungrily at their bodies, seeking, it seemed, to drag them into the bay, and keep them underwater, landlocked treasures that would then belong to the sea.

They fumbled inelegantly and there was discomfort, but once the couple established a rhythm, Mai remaining on top, for it was all at _her_ initiation anyway, passion and love overrode inexperience and any clumsiness. When they finished, May lay her body atop Zuko's once more. Both of them took in deep, cleansing breaths, and released them with long, drawn out sighs.

"That was…"

Mai, with one gently placed finger, halted the onslaught of words certain to pour from her lover's mouth. She didn't want words now. None of them could even _hope_ to describe or express what they had just experienced anyway. Zuko did not fight her. He smiled drowsily and wrapped his arms around her again, not caring about the wet sand that clung everywhere, or the small rock that dug mercilessly into his spine.

"Should we go?" Mai asked eventually, sorry to break the spell.

Zuko considered for a moment. "Not yet."

Reaching out with all his senses, he committed the scene to memory, a jewel to be taken out later and marveled over. From the look of concentration on Mai's lovely face, it was obvious to him that she was doing the same.


End file.
